


Isabella abducted v3 killing love

by TaekoYasuhiro456



Category: Phineas and Ferb, The Simpsons
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaekoYasuhiro456/pseuds/TaekoYasuhiro456
Summary: The third Isabella kidnapped story i have written.  The other 2 are on my fanfiction account
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro





	Isabella abducted v3 killing love

Isabella is just minding her own business about to get ready to invite lisa Simpson to visit Danville when suddenly, the portal between Springfield and Danville opens and out comes a masked figure. The figure ambushes Isabella and shoves her in a bag. When they arrive before the masked figure takes off their mask they say 'you're gonna pay, Isabella!' Isabella confusedly asks 'what could you mean I don't know you?' The voice replies 'you know my brother sideshow bob! That's right I am Cecil terwilliger. I wouldn't try struggling because that bag I carried you here in was laced with a special poison that kills you faster the more effort you exert. I have the recipe for the antidote. I'll give it to you if you tell lisa and bart Simpson to come here to my old dam and surrender to me.' Isabella eventually manages to break free and rip the recipe from his bare hands. She then grabs his phone, calls phineas and tells him to come to Springfield hydro electric dam with the ingredients on the antidote list prompting him to hurry after Cecil mentions all the effort she put in gives her only 2 hours to live. They eventually make the antidote with 5 minutes to spare for her to drink it before she dies from the poison. She drinks it immediately which forces the poison out of her system. Clancy wiggum shows up and arrests cecil terwilliger. Then they go to the Simpsons house to invite bart and lisa to spend the entire February vacation in Danville. Lisa and bart go back to Springfield after the February break ends. The end.


End file.
